


The Mourning Star

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Bittersweet, Christmas, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending to come, Holiday Special, Longing, Lost Love, Magic, Reader Insert, Rejection, Romance, Short Story, Stars, celestial, more tags to come, out of this world, reader is not human, super non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: All you wanted was to help a friend, a sibling, a loved one. You never expected things to change so much, for so many others to be lost and to be tossed away from everything you knew. Unable to control anything, you went into a slumber that lasted until you finally collided with another force. Awake and in a strange place, your goal remains the same. To help the one you lost and hopefully bring balance back to the eternity of existence.(Holiday Special)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Stranger From Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is playing off of a very specific theory in the concert-hall arc. I thought it was super interesting how they described Sebastian being, not just a demon but I won't spoil it for those who have not read the manga. So I decided to do a play on words with the title, the 'Mourning' star, as some of us suspect that Sebastian is the Morning Star himself. But eh, we never know. 
> 
> Thus, this is the Black Butler Holiday Special I talked about briefly. There will be anywhere from 3-4 chapters. Not to long but long enough to be a special. I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> The rating for this was originally E because I planned to make a smut chapter but I believe this story works fine without it.

This was not near home. Not one bit was this was near home. As you stepped over the rocks you found yourself surrounded by the turned-up soil under your bare feet was colder than you were ever use too. _Why is this place so cold? I never been on one so cold._ Looking around, you tried to place where you could have possibly been. How long had you been traveling? Were there others sent here or nearby? What was this realm called? Slowly you climbed out of the crater left by the impact of your landing. It looked familiar, the place had trees, grass, yet they were not sparkling as you were use too. Not like the other worlds you had seen. Looking behind you, you saw that most of the area had been grounded. Feeling a bit of guilt, you touched the soft soil. You watched as the planet healed and the crater filled itself with new vegetation. A grand red and purple leafed tree bloomed, one which was not native to the land or maybe even this realm. It stood strong at the once center of the impact. What a strange place, the planet did not speak as you healed the land, maybe it was in slumber, an infant.

A gust of wind made you shiver as it kissed your exposed body. Looking for anything, you found a faint glow of lights in the distance. They almost twinkled like your siblings. Curiously, you began walking towards the glow wondering what could be letting out such a light. Approaching, your nose wrinkled as a wave of putrefied smells being carried from the wind that then made you frown. Such awful smells were something you were not use to. Again, yet another thing you found in this realm which were strange and unfamiliar. The closer you got the stronger the smell was and then there was the smell of a nearby ocean; it did not help. Everything smelt almost rotten and it hurt your senses. Large, dirty structures and matching dirty stones came into view. Keeping to the shadows, you drew yourself closer. You did not feel comfortable walking on the stone paths as you did not wish to become dirty. Standing there, on the grassy edge, you watched. So strange, these creatures looked like some of what your kind choose to look like, but their ears. There were so small and rounded. Then there were their eyes, there was no sparkle to them, as if they lost the connection to the cosmetic body they lived on.

You watched as the creatures walk up and down the stones before looking at yourself. They were fully covered, which you did not understand. _Why would they need to be so covered?_ Was it because of the odd cold? Deciding you did not want to stick out, you allowed a garment to form over you. A white dressed which appeared to softly illuminate a bluish glow in the night and matching gloves adorn your body. It was in similar fashion to what you saw some of the other creatures were wearing. You kept your feet bare as you were still trying to commune with the slumbering land. Part of you hoped to find answers from the celestial body rather than talk to one of the strange beings.

Then, like an electric charge, you began to tingle. The overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness washed over you as a familiar presence could be felt. Immediately you began looking for the source.

When you finally found it, your eyes widen. Across the path he stood. He was taller than any other creature around him. Strange that he would wear something so dark, usually light colors were preferred by your kin. The male was also holding funny shaped things and appeared to be talking to the little one in front of him. When his ears came into view, you were confused. Rounded, like the others. Maybe he knew a trick to blending in, but you did not dwell on it, you were much to happy and excited to see one of your own. Glancing one last time at the stone, you decided to brave the threat to your feet and sprinted towards the other who decidedly was male.

Approaching quickly, you smiled when he sensed your coming and turned. Eyebrows knotted together as you rushed him but not before he could toss what he was carrying to the air. Smile widening, you were more than happy to give him what he wanted, unknown to you that he was ready to attack. Jumping, you held your arms out wide. Just as he tried to pulled for something out his garment, you embraced him and rubbed your cheek against his chest. He was so warm, warm like your kind should be; oh, how delighted you were that you began to giggle. How comforting this was compared to the cold air.

“Big brother!” You cried, but the language spoken in was not one known to either kin or creature in front of you.

“Eh?”

You looked up to see the shocked and terrified expression of the male.

“S-Sebastian?” A smaller voice called.

 _Sebastian? What is a Sebastian?_ It did not matter; you were not alone. An older male was here which meant you had someone to talk to, to tell you where this was. You would figure out what a ‘Sebastian’ was later. There was a sound of something stacking on each other which made you change your attention to the objects stacked on the male’s free hand. How neatly he caught them all. Shrugging you kept hugging him and tuned out the noises the two were making. Smiling and eyes shut, you were content in the closeness. _How long has it been since I embraced another?_ When a gentle hand pushed at you away, you looked up in confusion to be met with the equally as confused look of the male. Smiling brightly, you hugged him again, only to be pushed back again. Now you were really confused and raised an eyebrow.

He spoke in a language you were unfamiliar with and it appeared to be directed at you. Tilting your head to the right, the blank stare on your face must have communicated you had no idea what was being said. _He should know the language, why is he being so silly._ Once more, you spoke to him in your native tongue only to have him glare in frustration. Again, he spoke, again you spoke, neither one of you knowing what was being said.

“Sebastian, she is clearly insane. Let us go.”

Sebastian, that word happened again. You wondered what it meant.

“Yes, my lord.” The male turned and started walking. Blinking, you began following his steps. Then he started to walk faster, so you walked faster. Without notice they began running and your eyes lit up. _A game?_ You liked games such as these. How many times you and others played such fun games, leaving an array of colors in your wake. Running after them was easy as the small one could not move as quickly.

Then, something strange happened. The male grabbed the small creature, then took off at full speed. This thrilled you, having not played such a competitive game in so long. Thus, you followed in speed. When the pair stopped in front of a rather large structure, you waited until the small one was set down. The moment that happened, you appeared next to them. They both jumped, startled by your appearance. You giggled until you felt something sharp. Blinking, you touched your cheek. There was something warm coming from your body and it stung. Bringing your hand into view in confusion, you saw the shimmering liquid. Looking up at the male, his face was that of anger and he was holding multiple sharp objects between fingers, ready to strike.

The stinging began to hurt. You never felt pain like this before. Tears came down your face as slid to your knees and cried. Well, crying would have been an understatement as you sobbed like a newborn. You did not understand why he was being so mean; no one had ever treated you like such. Nor had you ever seen one of your own attack another. Then there was the anger. _What is wrong with you?_ The pair then started shouting, with confused and frustrated faces, but that only made you cry more. Their shouting soon stopped, however. Sniffling, you looked at them and followed their gaze. Around you, where your tears had fallen, were small white iridescent flowers with blue steams blossomed one after the other.

Both looked at each other slowly before turning their gaze back to you. You hiccupped at them before more tears threatened their arrival. Quickly, the small creature shouted at the male who looked back at him a bit unsure. The male advanced and you flinched while placing both hands on your cheeks, trying to protect them from the things which had cut them. He hesitated before putting the objects away. Kneeling in front of you, he once more spoke in the strange language. How you wanted to call him names and ask him why he had hurt you. But it would seem he, somehow, did not know the language you spoke. Pouting and sniffling, you determined to get him to listen to you. Deciding that the only way he would listen to you would be to learn his language, you pushed forward and forcefully kissed him. There was a gasp which allowed you to brush your tongue against his, which only made him shove you back. Yet the light brushing had been enough to take what was needed as you closed your eyes and allowed for the information to sink into you. Opening your eyes slowly, their glow grew stronger, changing the world into a faint, other worldly color.

“Sebastian, what is with that woman?!”

“I do not know. But… from what I can tell by all that we have witness, she is clearly not human.”

“I think that was evident the moment you get a good look at her ears, let alone her blood or the damn flowers!”

 _I can hear them, understand their words, but not what they mean… human, what is it to be human?_ You looked between the two. _The creature… no, the human? Human boy. He, he is a ‘he’. He called them Sebastian, is Sebastian a name? So odd._

You looked up at the male, he was greatly annoyed as he wiped his mouth. “Se-bas-tian.” You spoke slowly, trying the new alphabet out for the first time. “You, Sebastian?” Looking around you touched the planet. “Flower.” Looking at the building you raised an eyebrow and looked back at the pair. “Home?”

The child looked at his butler as if the male knew what had changed. “She speaks…”

“Poorly…” Sebastian added.

You pointed at the boy. “Master? Why master?” The names you had stolen from the male had confused you. _So many names for one thing._

The child narrowed his brows. “Why do you know that?”

You thought for a moment as you processed the question. Slowly you answered. “Names, he gave names. Names and….language…”

Sebastian’s eyes grew slightly when he realized what you mean. “A literal exchange of tongues… the kiss was to learn the dialect.”

“Kiss? ...Yes, kiss. Should have exchanged but moved.”

“Exchanged?” Asked the child.

The older male turned to his master. Pounding his fist into an open hand, it looked as if he had connected everything rather easily now. “The kiss is how she can speak our language, should it have continued, I could only assume I would have learnt hers.”

Now that confused you. “No learn, remember.”

Once more the pair shared glances back at you before resuming their unspoken conversation with each other. You blinked between the two and licked your lips. “Big brother…”

Slowly, they both turned to you, shock evident on their faces. You were looking directly at the tall male. “Excuse me?” He asked with the upmost surprise.

You thought for a moment. _Not brother?_ You thought hard on how ‘brother’ was used in their language and slowly spoke, trying to be clearer than before. “Not brother, brothers share blood. Kin? Clan kin?”

“Sebastian… is she a demon?”

“Not int the slightest, my Lord.”

“Do you know her?”

The black-haired male looked at his master with furrowed brows. “I do not recall meeting anything like her. If I had, I would have surely remembered.”

The boy walked up to you and placed his cane in front of him. The cold wind blew his coat and for a moment, he seemed hundreds of feet taller than he was. “I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I expect you to introduce yourself and to stop harassing my butler.”

You just stared at him, unsure what it all meant in relation to you. “Butler…servant.” You mimicked. The boy glared down at you.

“What is your name?”

“Name? My name…” The words you spoke next only made the Earl rub his head.

“Do you really expect me to be able to use a language such as that?! Fine, I will give you a proper name.”

Tilting your head, you watched as the boy thought about what he would call you. When he finally called out your name, the glow to your eyes returned. _A name, kinship?_ A smile returned to your face as your body began to vibrate from the sounds you were making.

“Eh? Why are you making that noise?!”

Standing you went behind the boy and hugged him. “Kinship.” You near purred. “Little brother… or little kin?” The more the language spoke to you, the more confuse you felt, so many words with multiple meaning and so much context to consider.

“What?! Get off! It is but a name! I did not adopt you!” He wiggled in your grasp as you hugged him closer. He wasn’t as warm as the other, but warm enough. “Sebastian!” Ciel cried when he could not get you off him.

Chuckling, the older male looked amused as he walked over. “My Lord, I do believe wherever she is from, affection is given rather easily.”

You finally let the Earl go once he started thrashing. Dusting himself off, he looks at you with a slight glare. “She is like a cat you accidently feed once…” He huffed. “But, more importantly, where are you from? And why do you know Sebastian?”

Where, that was right. _Where am I? Where were the others?_ You mulled over such thoughts. You had found one, but this one was confusing, surely the others remembered. But where did you come from, that was easy. Looking up, you looked for the one which flickered reds and pinks. Pointing directly at it, you turned to the Lord.

“Home.”

Looking up, the sucked his teeth before looking back at you. “The sky?” You shook your head and pointed again. This time Ciel looked closer at what directly you were pointing out. “A…star? You are saying you come from a star?”

“Star… Star is where home was. But home is…” Gazing at the ground, you sniffled once more. “Home is gone.”

“…Sebastian, may I speak with you. You, you stay here.”

So, you stayed. Watching them walk away, you inhaled deeply. The air was different here, where they led you, smelt better compared to the place with all the lights. But it was so cold, you were trying your best to keep your body heated, but never had you existed in such cold. Feeling your hand react a weird way, you looked down to see it shaking along with the other. Things were starting to get uncomfortable. After a few more moments of them talking and not moving or addressing you did you give in. Whimpering, you quietly walked up to the ‘man’ known as Sebastian. They immediately fell silent when they noticed you and Sebastian tensed when he felt you hug him before somewhat relaxing when he figured out why. You were starting to freeze.

“My Lord, we might want to go inside; our guest is not prepared for such weather.”

Ciel looked at you with a bored expression as if you should have known better. “It is getting colder. Let us go, Sebastian, we shall have tea in the drawing room.”

“Very well, my Lord.”

**

The Earl owned such odd things. The ‘art’ on the walls were odd and reflected nothing of the natural world. When the art did, it looked so dull and so…flat. There appeared to be no true understanding of what surrounded them, just the hollow shells dully colored. You made a promise to show the child colors that held no comparison. The food was also strange. Flavors you were not used to lingered on your tongue, making you near regret accepting the offering of tea. You were also told that you would be a maid, something you were not sure if you were comfortable with. Serving was something you had no experience with, but the trade would be the Earl providing you a warm haven from the cold outside. This left you no choice to accept, but at least you would not be alone.

You had your kin.

You waited for male outside the chambers of the little Lord. There were so many questions you had for the male, you hoped he would answer them all. The soft sound of the door opening alerted you and you stood in new anticipation. Sebastian closed the door just as softly and when his hand left the knob did you spring to life. He stiffed the moment you embraced him from behind, your cheek rubbing against his back. How you missed being close to another and being close once more made you blossom with joy, rather literally. Under your feet more flowers sprouted, this time of pinks and yellows. Letting out a whine when you were forced to let go, you were then greeted with the irritated face of the red-eyed man.

“We need to have a discussion of personal space and what is acceptable of a lady.”

You blinked at his words and then hugged him again. _He is so warm, just like I remember the others being_. “This is not acceptable behavior of a woman.” He said in a loud whisper as he pulled you off him. “As well, sprouting flowers is not allowed inside.” His gloved hand pointed towards your feet, you merely wiggled your toes in response, a grin on your face.

Letting out a long sigh, he glared at you. “You might know the language…somewhat. But you have no concept of the human way of life. Do you?”

“Life is life.” You went for another hug only to have him jump back. Pouting, you stood there.

“You will reframe from touching men so causally, more specifically, me.” There was a harshness to his voice. You were not use to such harsh or hateful tones. Letting out a whimper you looked at the floor.

“Stop that, you are not a wounded dog…” Now he just sounded disgusted.

Biting back another whimper, you nodded and watched as the flowers died around you. Meeting someone like you should have been a harmonious even, yet he acted as if you were an annoyance or worse a stranger. All knew each other, why did he not know you were of the same? Listening to his footsteps walk away, you began to feel alone as you did in your dreams. Another sigh came from the man who was now down the hall. “Hurry along. I can’t have you sulking all night in front of the young master’s door-that was not an invitation!” Too late, his desire to have you follow him was enough to ignite your joy as you hugged him. Looking up at him, you saw his eyebrow twitch as a tight smile formed on his face.

“Well, it looks as if tonight we will be learning about manners and proper behavior…”

Tilting your head, you let out an inquisitive noise with only made his smile wider. “As well as proper speech.”

Blinking, you thought nothing of it as you began to nuzzled your cheek against his chest. So warm he was indeed and how you enjoyed every second of the closeness. No matter what he means, he was a god sent.

But what hell did he put you through the first night.

It all started with him putting on a set of glasses. You thought they suited him well until the stack of books fell upon the table in front of you. “We shall work on your way of speaking. While I understand the language is newly acquired…” Sebastian sounded annoyed once more. “It is no excuse to use it so poorly. So, we will rehearse every line of dialog from each play until you get it right.” Then he figured out while you knew how to speak the language, it did not mean you knew how to read. You, in turn, quickly learnt he was not a kind teacher.

The first time it happened you cried for ten minutes straight and refused to go near him or speak to him until he allowed you to hug him. The switch had been rather painful on your hands, even with the gloves. Part of you was considering that he might have something wrong with him as he was quick to give out pain. The second time it was to happen, you gave him a full workout as you ran around the manor trying to escape the leather weapon in his hand, only to be finally trapped when you ran into a dead end. It was twice as bad. The third time, you bit his hand which caused him to punch a hole in the table. You did not bite him a second time as you imagined the table being your face. When the sun was close to rising, you were sent to a room which you were not allowed to leave. According to Sebastian, you were not yet ready to meet the rest of the household and he made it pointedly clear that if you were to leave you would receive punishment worse than before. Instinctively, you sat on your hands. Never did you think someone like him could be so mean.

Once you had promised not to leave, he exited. Left in the windowless room with the bed, you began to get bored. Yawning, you decided to laydown and rest. It had been such a long night and you had used muscles and abilities you hadn’t used since you could not remember when. Peacefully you drifted into a deep slumber.

**

A gentle shaking woke you from your mournful memory. Your eyes opened with a glow of never-ending colors. Lifting your head, you were met with the narrowed brows and red eyes of Sebastian. Face feeling wet, you noticed you had been crying and your bed was a field of red and purple roses.

“What did I tell you about flowers inside.” Annoyance was clear in his voice.

You, however, did not care as you sat up and hugged him. With an aggravated sigh he pushed you away. “I see we also forgot what I said about personal space.”

“Big brother…EEP!”

A strong hand grabbed your jaw tightly and for the first time, you watched as eyes changed. Shock and fear filled you as slit red eyes appeared rather than ones of never-ending colors. Red and black. Those were the only colors in his eyes. “I see you are finally getting the picture.” His fangs were longer than normal ones for your kind. Whining as his grip tighten on your bone, he drew you close. “I am not your brother, nor kin, or anything else you think in that empty head of yours. I would be appreciative if you cut the crap.”

 _How? How could this have happened?_ “But, you are-“Your eyes widen as darkness fell onto the small room and claws started digging into your skin.

“Maybe you need a better visual.” A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he partly transformed. Chuckling darkly as a tear slipped from your eye and onto his clawed hand, he wiped it with his thumb. “Now, don’t cry. I am not going to kill you; my master thinks you would be far to useful.”

You sniffled. “I am crying…. For you.” More tears fell as his smirk vanished. “Your light is gone…”

He pulled away from you, his essence quickly being sucked back into him as he glared down at you. Eyes were still a foreboding red. “You are expected in the library in five-minutes for your lessons.” As he left, he slammed the door hard enough to crack the frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is chapter one. Have fun with it!
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 4132


	2. New Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending to this is surprisingly bittersweet, and very dark. Happy new year!

Clapping his hands together, Sebastian had all the servant’s lineup. “Today, I will be introducing a new member of our staff.” He called you by name and you happily bounced forward. It had been a few weeks since your lessons began and it had gotten even colder out and so had his attitude towards you.

“She will be shadowing you Mey-Rin, I expect you to show her how to properly attended to the needs of the house.”

“O-o-of course Sebastian sir! I will do my best, I will!” The red headed maid turned all kinds of red as she spoke, nearly matching her hair.

“Good, as for everyone else, please direct her as she is new to the country.”

The older blond male grinned. “Another American? Where ya from miss?”

You pointed up and everyone blinked in confusion. Sebastian cleared his throat instantly. “There will time to get to know each other later. For now, it is time to get to work.” Everyone stood there staring at him and he looked to be getting more and more annoyed. “You have your assignments! Now get to it!” It was almost as if he had sprouted horns and a tail with how mad he sounded.

Mey-Rin quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you along. “Don’t mind Mr. Sebastian’s. He does a lot for us and the young master, he does. We can be a bit of a handful I admit.” She smiled and blushed lightly. “He’s a good person.” She spoke so softly and looked so, into herself. You wanted to know what she was feeling.

Taking off the new gloves you were given, you placed a warm hand on her cheek. In an instant she straightens, her eyes growing large from the other side of the glasses before a large smile spread across her face. _Love, she is in love._ You matched her smile before embracing her. She stiffed but you were much too happy to notice or care. “Your heart is so wonderful and filled with love.” You whispered. “I hope you are always happy.”

You pulled away and she looked so surprised. “Y-You re-really be-believe that?”

“I know that, you told me.”

The maid placed her hand on her cheek before looking at your hand. Her eyes grew wider as she grabbed it and brought it to where she could see. “Your nails! They are beautiful, I never seen polish like that!”

“Polish?” You blinked as your looked at your nails. White, white that shimmered different colors whenever the light hit it.

“But you best keep those gloves on, you should. It is not good for a lady to be painted when working for a Lord. Yes, that’s the rule it is.” She helped you place the glove back on your hand.

“Right! Let us get back to work!”

Smiling, you helped her shine the banister a beautiful shade of black.

**

You were carrying laundry to the wash room when you smelt smoke. Quickly placing the cloth down, you hurried over to one of the kitchens. There was the blond man, trying to put a piece of meat which was aflame out.

“Dammit! I ruined the meat again… Sebastian is gonna be pissed.”

Walking over you tapped his shoulder.

“Huh?” Looking over his shoulder he grinned. “Ah! If it isn’t the new maid! Came because you smelt some good cooking?”

Your eyebrows knotted. “I smelt fire…”

Sweat ran down the side of his face as he sighed in defeat. “Yeah… I might have burnt the meat again.”

You looked at the meat and then back to him. “Why do you eat meat? Do people eat people?”

“Eh? What?! No! Gees, what gives you that idea?! It’s beef, you know, a cow!”

You blinked and tried to think of what the cow was. “I have heard of cow, they make milk, but I have not seen a cow. Are cows’ plants?”

“Erm? Don’t mind me asking, where you from?”

You pointed up.

“Right, Sebastian warned me you might be a little… touched.” Then he laughed. “But an’t we all or we wouldn’t be here!”

Taking a piece of wax paper, he used it to draw an animal shape. “That is a cow.”

You looked at the image and then him. “So, it is living?”

“Yup, are you a vegetarian or something?”

“Vegaterian?”

“Ya know, eat only plants.”

You shook your head. “No, I usually eat matter. I do like dark matter the best.”

“You eat what now?” He blinked in confusion. You went to answer but he held up his hand. “Don’t worry about it.” Sighing he rubbed the back of his head. “How to take care of this.”

You looked at the dish and then at the other things. He walked away and began trying to figure out if there was other meat. Turning your attention back to the burnt food and then him, you lifted your hand and removed the glove. Poking the meat, you screamed when a massive animal appeared.

“WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID A COW GET IN HERE?!”

The thing stood on the counter and roared before running about. The thing had massive horns and it ran for you. You dodged and went to run, but the cook called for you.

“Over here!”

Listening, you ran to him as he swung open the door to the outside. Once you were close enough, he grabbed you and pulled you out of the way of the rampaging animal before slamming the door shut. Breathing heavy, you looked up at him to see him staring outside in confusion. “The hell a bull get into here?! Oh well, guess we can kill it and have more meat.” He looked down at you and grinned.

“Name’s Baldroy. Good team work back there.”

Out of curiosity, you touched him with your ungloved hand and the feeling of companionship washed over you. He turned a bit pink before releasing you.

“Sebastian was right, you don’t have boundaries. Well, best kill a cow. Wanna help?”

Fueled by curiosity, you helped Baldroy kill the cow. As well as blow a new hole in the kitchen when he told you he needed more fire power.

**

“AHHH!! I DID IT AGAIN!!!” The strawberry blond boy cried as he ran with his eyes shut. “And he worked so hard planting them!” It was like getting hit by a planet with the force he had.

Falling onto your back, you blinked up at the ceiling before looking at the boy. “I AM SO SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

“Yes? Should I not be?”

Getting off you he looked at you in amazement. “Only Mr. Sebastian can handle me running into him like that…” A bright smile formed on his face. “My name is Finny! Maybe you can help me!”

Sitting on the floor with him, you nodded happily. Everyone seemed to be enjoying your help as of late. You were having a good first day in your opinion. Embarrassed, the boy played with his hands. “You see, Christmas is coming and we ordered special plants for the garden in the greenhouse… ones which are meant to be Christmas colors.”

You tilted your head when you saw his tears form. “But I killed them all. I didn’t mean to, it just kind of happened.” He sniffled. “I don’t know what to do.”

The boy looked truly mournful. Getting up, you held out your hands to him. Green eyes blinked up at you then your hands. One of which was still ungloved as you had lost it during the cow event. Timidly he took your hand, and a rush of emotions hit you. Fear, hope, joy and sadness. The boy was indeed that, a boy. “It’s okay Finny, we’ll make the best garden anyone has ever seen.”

The simple words were enough to make him explode with happiness. He led you outside to the green house, where a small field of dead flowers, poinsettia, were. Taking off the other glove, you saw your work was cut out for you. Finny awed at your nails before turning away in fright as you began taking off your shoes and stockings.

“W-What are you doing?!” He stammered.

You did not answer as you stepped onto the soil. It had been poisoned by something. Frowning, the plants were as quiet as the earth outside. Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to begin the dance. Gently you stepped on each part of the rotted earth, taking in the death which ruined it. It stung, but it was not nearly enough to kill or hurt you. Remembering the worlds that once surrounded you, you thought of their beauty, and the beauty of the once living flowers around you. Before long, you could hear them, the whispers. So many whispers, as the plants around you bloomed back into life. A small gasp came from the nearby boy and you smiled. The plants liked him, thought he was an idiot, but liked him. You promised the flowers that you would show him how to take care of them correctly.

When you stopped moving, you opened your eyes. Large wonderous flowers had taken over the greenhouse. They sparkled their true colors and giggled under your feet. Each one, wanting nothing more than to talk to you and each other. You turned to the poinsettias. They too were alive and shining.

“How did you? I never seen flowers like this before!” Finny turned to you and gasped your name. “A-are you an angel?”

You looked at him funny. _Angel? Angel… those things from their various religions._ You looked at yourself in the reflection of the glass, eyes a glow of shifting colors, a matching aura and in place of hair, your head hosted long strands of pure white flames that reflected the colors. _Am I truly so different from anything they had ever seen? Do they not know their world?_ Turning back to him, your features went back to normal, well the human version of normal.

“I simply am; but I assume I am different… You won’t tell Sebastian; I don’t think he would be happy.” The man did warn you about flower making.

Finny smiled sheepishly. “I won’t tell, but if he asks, I will have too.”

You nodded, that seemed fair.

“Oh Ciel! I can’t wait to see your holiday flowers! I heard from mother you imported them-OH MY! CIEL THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!”

A young blond girl came running into the greenhouse towards you and finny. Her eyes wide and sparkling. “I have never seen such beauty before! Oh Ciel! How romantic of you!”

You looked over to see a very shocked Earl Phantomhive with an equally as shocked butler with a tea cart. Swallowing, the Earl cleared his throat and looked at his butler almost nervously. “Of course Elizabeth, after all, I know how much you enjoy the holiday I thought-“ He was silence by a bone crushing hug.

“YOU DID THIS ALL FOR ME?! OH CIEL!”

Smiling, you did not need to read her emotions to see how in love and happy the girl was. You gaze then shifted to the butler; that’s when your smile slowly dropped. Red eyes were glaring at you.

**

“I gave you specific orders!”

You sat with your head hanging down, hands on your lap whilst sitting on the bed in the small windowless room.

“Specific and strict!” Sebastian paced in front of you, you could feel his anger mounting. “You were not to use your abilities, to keep your personal space, to AID in cleaning the house and if anyone was destroying it to let ME KNOW, and how do I find you?”

He stopped in front of you and jerked your chin up. His eyes were raging pools of red. “Not only did you ruin the wood of the banister, help the cook destroy the third kitchen this week along with making a literal bloody mess outside from a cow you brought back to _life_ , but you exposed your powers to the gardener!”

You whimpered in response. “I don’t understand-“

“That is the problem. You need a reality check.”

“But everyone was happy that I helped.”

He looked down at you in disgust. “Happiness is a fleeting emotion a human will search for like a fix. You helping them is just as similar as a drug dealer offering them a new high.”

“No, from happiness comes love-“ He jerked your chin again.

“Love is nothing but a pointless, human construct.”

“No it’s not!” Now you were offended. “Love is what drives us all!”

“Love is easily breakable and useless.”

“How can you say that?! Don’t you-?!” _You don’t remember._ “That’s not true..” Your expression began to soften.

Demonic eyes rolled before he leaned down and sneered at you. “You know nothing of the truth of this universe-“

Your bare hands grabbed his face and, with eyes aglow, you sent the rush of emotion to him. Everything you felt today, love, happiness, joy, companionship, sadness, fear and a final emotion, one you felt for him. Longing and empathy.

Like a cat thrown into water, he roared before completely changing form before your eyes and pinning you onto the bed. Tendrils kept your hands pinned about your head as you became surrounded by a thousand eyes, all making sure you did not move or try to touch him again. With wide eyes, you stared at the beast before you, not once had you ever encountered such a form by one of your own. It was as if all light and beauty had died to create such a dark and wonderous spender. _So you are the one…I knew, but to be so dark. I knew it was you._

**“How dare you… to force upon me such feeble!!”**

The demon above you stopped speaking as soft, warm, white whisp left your body and reached out to him mournfully. “Can’t you see… can’t you see, we are no different. Don’t you remember who I am?” Hot, blazing tears fell onto the bed, but rather than flowers, it burnt through the comforter.

“What happened to you? How can I make you remember?”

 **“There is nothing to remember.”** The beast above your growled. **“Or should I prove such a point.”** You felt him, parts of him, run down your form, but stopped. That’s when your eye caught it, the black star on his hand.

_No… you truly have…_

**“Take this as a warning. Cross me again and my master’s call won’t be able to save you.”**

He drew himself back into the form he had chosen and you went back into you own. Straightening his tailcoat, he glared down at you. “I would consider my next move carefully if I were you.” And he left.

Lifting your right hand, you allowed it to form. A white star, beautifully put together by leafy vines. Looking back up at the door, your heart began to break. _Are you truly that far gone from me?_

Laying onto the bed in a ball, you began to feel the emotion that you thought impossible. Despair.

**

 _It hurts… is this pain? What is happening?_ Flashes of colors and light were being pulled to a singular point. You could hear the screams of your sisters, brothers, and kin. So many of them being sucked into a void which suddenly appeared, so many lights disappearing.

 _What happened? Why is there no light there?_ The pull was so great, it felt as if it were trying to rip you apart as it screamed. The lightless, empty space was screaming. A scream from a familiar voice. You did not know your kind could scream so much. Nor did you know that anyone of you could feel such pain.

 _Has your light gone out? Is that why you are taking everyone else’s light?_ You stopped struggling. You listened to the others, shouting the name of one who was responsible. A strong and beautiful name. _Is that you, love? Are you the one causing such chaos from your pain?_ Maybe if you gave them your light they would stop hurting, they would be bright again. Everyone could be together again. As you got closer you whispered words of love and warmth. Offering your light with such sincerity, you made promises of an eternity together, hoping that would calm the darkness. It only screamed louder in turn. For the first time, in so long, you gave yourself form. Maybe if you embraced the screaming void, you could stop their pain.

 _I remember how beautiful you are. You can have my light, my love and be as beautiful as you once were again. If my light just ends the pain and you stay like you are that is alright too._ As you drew closer it got louder and pulled the others in quicker, as if trying to consume anything but you. _You are still beautiful to me._

Just as you entered its horizon, did the screaming stop. For a moment there was darkness and silence. Then, as if it could not take what was not their own, all the light it had devoured from the others shot out in a glorious beam. The shock and force of such a display of power sent you flying through the other cosmic bodies.

 _Why did you push me away? Why did you…_ They were no longer like the others. No longer did they feel pain nor did they shine. Laughter, empty and cruel echoed through the realm. They had taken a form which you had never seen before. _What happened?_ You, along with others of your kind were scattered, no longer together in harmony. Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to rest, as your light was no longer being pulled. _I will give you my light once I find you again. That why your pain will end, and I can make sure you always burn bright._

**

A soft knocking woke you from your dream. Sitting up on the bed, you gave a weak reply to the knocking. It was the blond child, Finny and he was holding a book while blushing lightly.

“I am sorry to wake you, but umm. I wanted to show you something.”

Giving a weak smile, you held your arms out to the child. Shy, he shyly walked over to the bed and became nervous as you pulled him down so he was sitting next to you.

“Umm, well, Mr. Sebastian said you came from far away, and you didn’t know what angels were.” He began rambling. “So, I got this book. To show you. I can’t read some of the words but there are a few drawings.” Finny opened the book and began looking through it with you. He flipped page after page until he found the drawing he was referring to. “This is an Angel. They are said to carry out God’s will and perform miracles, like you did in the garden.” Your eyes scanned over the text of the page, trying to make out what you could.

This was cut short when Finnian began flipping pages again to find more drawings. As he flipped through, something caught your eye which had you stop the boy from continuing. He watched as you flipped back a few pages, you pointed at the image featured on the page. Finny frowned a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

“I think that is what they call a demon. I doubt you’re that. Demons are said to be evil; some stories say Demons are fallen Angels. Honestly, I find it confusing. How can something so good become so evil?”

The sounds of sinister laughter echoed as the memory replayed as it did in the dream. Once more, you felt that unfamiliar emotion. Stronger than sorrow, worse than sadness. Despair, an emotion which shouldn’t have been able to grab hold of you, but one you recognized from other beings. Hearing your name being called, you turned to the boy near you.

“Are you alright?” The concern was evident on his face.

Looking back at the drawing, your fingers gently ran over the figure. “Their light.” Voice, low but too loud to be a whisper, filled the room with the emotion you were struggling with. “They lose their light.”


	3. Fallen Stars

As time flowed in the manor, you made sure not to anger the butler that seemed to always have an eye on you. Each duty, you preformed to the best of your abilities, each servant you reported when it looked as though the manor was in danger of destruction. Everyday, as you glanced into the mirror, you saw more and more color leave your body. Your nails were becoming dull, the flowers in the greenhouse kept begging you to find happiness and to remember the joys of life. It did not take long for the other servants to notice what was happening. Daily you were being asked about your health, each time you told them you would be fine. Even the Earl took notice of your sickly state and would ask if something was wrong. Your beaming personality was fading, like a candle rapidly being burnt out by the flame which was too great for the wax to handle. With the manor becoming decorated and the young maiden visiting the Earl often, you thought it would be easy to smile, but to your dismay, it became painful. Living was becoming painful and with every glance you gave towards the butler, you felt more of yourself disappear. The reason was simple.

You were dying.

Laying on the soil, you could hear the plants pleading with you to stop. But it was your choice. If you did this, you could fix him, make him remember, to give him back what he lost. All he had to do was accept the gift once it was given. Your eyebrows furrowed as the memory of the abyss replayed in your head in a never-ending loop. Part of you feared that he wouldn’t be able to accept your gift, but you had hoped it was due to him taking what wasn’t given rather than what wasn’t his. If you willingly gave your light, would he be able to consume it? Then there was the thought of what would become of you. Would you become a black star, one that pulls everything into an abyss of nothingness? If so, you would have to leave this realm right before your dying moment, as you did not wish to pull in the life forms around you. The plants around you once more became restless.

 _It’ll be okay. I promise. Once he has the light, he can take care of you. He can take care of all of you._ Slowly you closed your eyes, much to tired to move. _This form will not last much longer. Don’t weep, I am purely giving up what was promised._ As your eyes came to a full close, the last thing you saw was the soft white wisp leaving your skin as your ears picked up a shriek of distress.

**

Soft voices made the muscles in your ears flex. Opening your eyes, your heart blossomed with new found joy. Colors, vibrate colors that sparkled in the light of your brothers and sisters. Of kin who chose to simply exist and of those that took no form at all. Looking around, you were in a familiar bed, a lily which had given you shelter, a bloom so large it could easily fit six of your kind. Stepping on the grass, you were greeted by every living thing around you. _I’m home._ Smiling from ear-to-ear you took off like a bolt.

Faces you had not seen in ages and those you thought were lost to the darkness greeted you and laughed, telling you to slow down. You only laughed in response, then, in your splendor, you changed form. On all fours you ran, a beast of nature that left flowers with each step you took. How you loved being free, loved being home, loved. _Love…_ Sticking your nose to the air you inhaled deeply. Taking in all the scents around you, you tried to find the one which mattered most.

Alas, the scent could not be found. Letting out a noise of distress, you began your run once more, smelling the air on your travel. Every so often you would stop to try and find the scent, letting the warm breeze rush the surrounding smells to you. Running into the forest, the scent finally came to you. Picking up your pace, you ran through the trees and over streams, weaving around rocks as the excitement grew stronger. _Everything is here. It is all what it should be._

Approaching the other rapidly, you switched back forms and stopped when you saw the figure leaning against a tree. Tears stung your eyes as you gradually made your way over. Lazily, they were staring off into the river, a fruit in their hand. Biting your lower lip, you came to a halt besides them. _What do I say?_ You gulped and timidly reached out. They must have noticed you as they suddenly looked over their shoulder which caused you to flinch your hand back. Tears swelled as you gazed upon cyan blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow in confusion while offering a warm smile. That was enough for you. Collapsing onto him your lips found his. Letting out a surprised noise, he allowed himself to fall to the side as you kissed him longingly. A chuckle soon followed as he kissed you in return. Pulling away, you stroked his cheek before laying your head on his chest. Warm hands stroked your back and words of love were said to you. Closing your eyes, you hoped that eternity would stay the way it was in the current moment.

But an unfamiliar scent would force you to open your eyes once more. Sitting up, you both shared a look of confusion before getting off the warm ground. As you crossed the river with him, the life forms around you were in an uproar, one side disagreeing greatly with the other. Both of you felt it, it was unsettling since all there was is peace and harmony. His hand gripped yours tightly as you both walked forward, following the smell that made you both feel sick. Before long, you were in an unnatural clearing, the plants were screaming in pain and the ground black. So many were dying, others hurting, some voices gone. Looking for the cause, confusion filled you. Venturing further, you finally found what had caused the disruption. New beings, ones which sort looked like you and your partner, but different. They did not share the aura of your kin nor did they react towards the pleads of mercy. Then one did the most unspeakable. In horror you watched as one of the new creatures lifted a torch and set the forest ablaze.

You couldn’t understand what you were seeing. Such cruelty, greed, carelessness. They needed to be stopped, they needed to be removed.

**_“Don’t! Stop!”_ **

Memory after memory floated, none of which made sense after this point. Each one broken, fragmented, blending in with each other, making a blurred chaos of a narrative.

**_“You must not—”_ **

Emotions you had never experienced such as betrayal and rage. An undying rage. _How can they create something so dreadful; this must be a mistake? I have to remove the mistake. Remove the mistake._

**_“Please…we can’t lose you--- I can—”_ **

_Ah, that awful screaming. Why is he screaming again? What has caused you so much pain?_ _What happened? Why is there no light there?_

He was dragging everything in, all light, all beauty. All of it gone and replace with screaming.

And cruel laughter.

**

“Sebastian, what is happening to her?” You knew that voice. The tiny Earl was talking.

“To the best of my knowledge, I believe she is dying.” The demon sounded detached. It stung your at your heart.

“But why? Is she sick?”

“That is as unclear to me as it is to you.”

It hurt, opening your eyes. The light of the candles, while dim, were painful. Releasing a small noise to make the two aware of your awaken status, you noticed breathing had become difficult. The Earl looked at you, he was either annoyed or confused. Both expressions could be the same at times. Looking around, you saw you were in the windowless room once more. Your eyes finally settled on the butler. You tried to smile, but it hurt. Tiredly you lifted your hand towards him. The Earl turned to his butler; eyebrow raised before motioning for the raven-head to take your hand.

Frowning, the butler did as he was directed. _Yes, that’s it, if I can give you part of it now, then it will all go to you when I am gone._ Once his hand was near yours, did you allow it to manifest. It took the shape of a lily, just before the blossom but glowed with the colors that once shined in your eyes. “Humans call it grace…” Speaking was just as painful. “But a better translation name for it… is Celestial Constellation.”

Stepping forward, the Earl looked both shocked and mildly terrified. Sebastian stood frozen, unsure of what was happening. “I promised you… a long time ago, I would give you light again.” Your hand dropped heavily onto the bed, but you needed to get up. You had to leave before it was too late, but as you tried to move, you found you couldn’t. _I wish, I wish you could remember, just even if it is only to say goodbye._

“Sebastian… She is, are you?” the Earl shook his head, unsure what to make of it.

The butler gently placed the lily into his breast pocket and looked at you with a mixture of pity and curiosity. “You are a strange creature to give something like this to me.”

Rolling your head to the side, you forced a final sentence out. “Can I be taken outside. I wish to see my kin before I leave…” You were not going to acknowledge the statement.

There was silence, heavy and unwanted. You briefly wondered if the Earl gave a command as you felt yourself being picked up. Against a hard and board chest, you were facing the lily. It had already begun to bloom. _So soon?_ The second you were outside you began to shiver; the ground was covered in white and looked as cold as you felt. Turning skyward, you could see the twinkle of stars. _I’m coming home._ A feeling of peace came to you as you felt yourself begin to slip away.

“Well, I shouldn’t really be shocked. You both seem to have a nose for sniffing out and getting involved in reaper business.”

Your attention was dragged away from the stars by the new comer. He was unusual, not like the humans but not like any kin of yours. It was if he was stuck some where in the middle.

“William Spears if I am correct?” Sebastian tone told you that he was greatly annoyed. “To what do we owe the honor of having you and your fellow reapers at the manor?”

“Fellow reapers?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian hymned. “We are surrounding, my Lord. I want to say, about twenty.”

William fixed his glasses. “Of course, a demon would be able to count how many souls _it_ is surrounded by. Seeing as you have the cause of our visitation in your hands, I will be very clear. We have come to collect the final celestial angel before she falls.”

“Angel?!” The Earl looked at you, then at the flower in his butler’s pocket. “She’s an…”

“A _celestial_ angel, the first of the angels ever placed into creation.” William continued. “They have a nasty habit of turning problematic for us reapers once they fall. She is scheduled to receive the final death, so if you can be so kind as to hand her over, we can avoid any unnecessary issues.”

Glaring at the demon, William got his scythe ready. “I already have one demon in my district. Having two would result in unreasonable loads of overtime.” By this point the other reapers had come forward. “Please hand over the Celestial. I won’t ask nicely a third time.”

“Wait!” Human curiosity, Ciel was filled with it. You could almost smile when he stepped forward in front of you. “What causes them to turn?”

William looked unamused. “If I answer your question, will you stop interfering child?”

“Of course.”

 _Liar._ You could smell a lie a mile away.

“Celestial Angels were given a rather large design flaw. They were allowed to love and feel positive emotions. However, love can easily turn to hate and hate to love. A cycle that never ends nor changes. When face with negative emotions, they can go insane and rip the grace out of them. Other times they can sacrifice their grace, but immortal is immortal unless reconned by the higher ups.”

Preparing his scythe, the reaper began to advance. “Celestial Angels who have not received the final death make up one third of the demon population. These demons are unlike the others, sharing the similar abilities that they once had had celestials. But once light is gone, darkness remains. I won’t have a ravenous beast which is untamed in my jurisdiction.” Stopping a foot in front of Ciel the reaper looked down on the child.

“Now per our agreement.”

Ciel laughed. “You can have her, that is, if my butler lets you catch him. Sebastian!”

 _Why?_ As the butler took off, you became lost in your own confusion _Why would he want to protect me? Does he want me to fall? I can hurt him and so many._ The thoughts of the kind servants who befriended you made you worry. The reapers had confirmed your fears and added to them. There was no reason to keep you. No reason to save you as you had doomed yourself. Looking up at the butler, you wondered why he was going along with it. When you both were a distance away, you were dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. The fall was painful and you cried out in distress. The next thing to fall was the blossoming lily.

“Take it before they find you.” He was cold, annoyed.

You shook your head. You yelped when you were pulled into the air by your ankle. One of his tendrils squeezed your ankle tightly causing another yelp to leave you. Wincing, you looked into ruby eyes that glowed with rage. “You are already more trouble than what your worth; but thanks to your flower show, my Master now wishes to please the Lady Elizabeth for the holiday. So, you will take back your grace and die at a later time.”

You shook your head. This only angered the demon further as he cracked his tendril like a whip which causing you to jerk so hard your ankle bone snapped. This time it was a scream. Panting, you still shook your head.

“You are being too stubborn. I was ordered to make sure you live until the blasted holiday ends. I will not fail my contract due to you.” Another tendril picked up the flower. “Now take it before I shove it down your throat.”

Pressing your lips tightly together you shook your head. In his rage he slammed you to the ground. Your body rocked in pain as he got on top of you, grace in hand. As you screamed, he shoved the flower into your mouth. “You will live.” Jerking his head to the side, Sebastian growled before looking back down at you. “We haven’t the time! Swallow it!”

Stubbornly you refused. Letting out a roar of fury his lips took over yours, his tongue forcibly pushing the flower down your throat. In shock, you became still as more broken fragments clouded your vision.

**_“If we lose you, we lose ---”_ **

You remembered the last time you were kissed like this. Forced to take what wasn’t yours.

**_“I won’t let you go --- give – you must AHHH!!”_ **

Swirls of black and an endless abyss.

You could feel the grace being burnt back into you. Your mind, trying to make sense of the pain began to overload. Other, more intact memories flooded your mind. **_“Hahah, what creature is that which you discovered?”_**

 ** _“I call it, a DOG!”_** Taking it’s form you ran around the other.

 ** _“They seem loyal to a fault.”_** He mused. **_“But then again, so are we.”_**

Memory after memory. Ones you thought you would never remember came back. Each one a beautiful bittersweet reminder of what you lost.

 ** _“Look, our celestial constellation match.”_** Blissful, beautiful memories of the beginning. A warm hand on your head as you manifested your grace, its roots in your hand.

**_“That would make us ----”_ **

You hadn’t meant to share them. You weren’t ready nor expecting the memories, or the emotions they would bring. Just as you weren’t ready for the kiss and in your shock, you sent them to him. Each emotion you felt, each memory that pushed its way forward. You had shared it all. The kiss ended as the reapers appeared. Then, for just a moment, Cyan blue eyes stared down at you before inverting back to red. But in that moment, did a tear fall from them. Slowly you accepted the grace back into your being, feeling your strength return as you searched in his eyes for the meaning behind the tear.

A clawed hand stroked your cheek so gently, as if in fear of causing further damage. The smile that you gave him came without pain as you laid a hand over his. Closing your eyes, you could rest easy knowing he at least remembered.

“Ugh. Of course. I should have known better to not have expected overtime.” William turned to his reapers. “We will watch for further signs of falling. Until then, we have no cause to collect as she has her grace.” Looking back, the reaper sneered. “Soul mates are a troublesome bunch.”


	4. Epilogue

“Oh Ciel! This flower…” The young girl began to cry. “It’s such a beautiful pink, and it’s just for me?”

The Earl gave her a smirk. “It is the only one of it’s kind, just as there could only be one bride for fit for the Phantomhive name – GAHH!!!”

“WHO KNEW YOU COULD BE SO ROMANTIC?!!! OH CIEL!!!!!”

Everyone either smiled or laughed as the Earl began to turn blue from the bone crushing hug his lady gave him. Swirling him around, he begged her to stop but his pleads came on deaf ears. Chuckling, the butler announced he would be serving the Christmas Breakfast shortly as he retreated to the kitchen. As he prepared the cart, he stopped when he saw caught a glance of you outside the window, sitting in only your maid’s uniform on the ground. Your hands were out and the look of fasciation on your face. Each time you caught a snowflake you became confused as it melted instantly. Shaking his head, he made his way outside. Sebastian called your name and you looked at him, bright eyed and confused.

Sighing he walked over to you and took a seat next to you. “It is called snow, but I am sure you know that.”

“This world, it has changed so much.” As the snow fell on your hands, you tilted your head. “What happened?”

“There is much for us to discuss.” He commented as he took your hand into his. “Things you don’t remember.”

You looked at him and noticed his worried expression. Leaning toward him, you kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Taking back his hand, he rubbed your head. “Don’t be. In the end, it was not your fault but those who inhabit this world now.”

Confused, you looked at him for more answers.

Smirking, he patted your head before getting up. “There is no reason to dwell on it. The new arrangement of things suits them well.” Holding out his hand to you, you happily took it allowing him to pull you to your feet.

“You will bring beauty back to this world, and I.” A sinister smile graced his lips. “I will devour those who wish to ruin your creation.”

Looking up at him, you smiled and hugged him. _I am warm again._ Turning your gaze to the white ground, you held him tighter. _Don’t worry. I’ll fix the mistakes and make you beautiful again. To think, we weren’t lost, I just found my way back home._

Your first order of business was to make the world warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short but it is just a holiday special afterall. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
